Brie Cheese
Setup: Recoil w/ flavor barrel, Dual 15 wrap 26g 3mm Nifethal 70 coils @.18 ohms. 60w power, 450F temp limit. Full Cotton Wicks. Testing: FLV Brie Cheese @ 3%, 70/30 VG/PG, Steeped 2 weeks. Flavor Description: Moderately dense. Really light subtle flavor, actually. Some light aged cheese rind flavor. Maybe a bit of smooth slightly sour cream. The smell of the lingering cloud is definitely cheesy, but I'm not getting much from the actual vape. Maybe a hint of mustiness. Off-flavors: You're vaping brie. So none that you wouldn't expect. Throat Hit: 0/10. None that I can find. Uses: Sour cream frosting if you add sweetness. Your own vapable cheese plate. I can't believe I'm typing this, but adding some yogurt if you want a funkier cheese flavor. Pairings: Green Apples, Bright pears, Plums, Figs, Grapes, drier bakery bases like FA Cookie and INW Biscuit. Notes: I was expecting calamity. Sheer terror, now in vape form. I didn't get that. I actually don't get a strong flavor at all. I've vaped through my entire 20ml tester and I'm digging this. I even went back and just tried the back of the hand test with the concentrate thinking I had fucked up my tester labeling and I'm still not getting the pungent notes I was expecting. I even switched to my testing base for a 3% mix that I had sitting around and confirmed that there definitely is a concentrate in there. Moving up to 80w/500F and I'm still not getting anything offensive. Hell, just tried a shake n' vape at 3% and the same kind of vibe, but a sort of a chemical mess. Switched atomizers to a Troll with a single stapled fused clapton and It's not giving me rancid or particulary cheesy, both with the aged sample and a 5ml S&V at starting at 1 drop and moving up. I've tried clearing my palette a half dozen ways with fresh wicks and It just doesn't strike me as particularly assertive or weird. Maybe this a function of the steep, but this is downright pleasant, as I'm not a huge fan of yogurt vapes, and I was expecting that assertive almost rancid vibe you get from FA Yogurt. I have three possible theories: 1)My taste buds are completely shot or I can't taste something in this flavor. 2)I got a bad batch of concentrate, although I ordered directly from Flavorah and not a re-bottler. 3)This is actually pretty subtle, and kind of good. I'll leave it to second opinions to figure out which one of these is right. I'm 100% ready to admit that I'm wrong here, but I ain't mad at it. I would wait for a some second opinions before ordering this, because I'm mystified. EDIT: I came back to this one. I was thinking my taste buds were at least partially shot, and I was right. A day later, after literally sucking on lemons for a while, this is stronger than I initially though. The flavor isn't as subtle as I initially tasted. The cheese rind flavor is definitely there. Here is the thing though, I don't find it rancid at all, which was my big concern. I'm still a fan, but yeah, the parmesan is there. What isn't there is that butryic acid clusterfuck that you get in some yogurts and DX flavors. So, less subtle, but it's a pretty decent slightly aged creamy cheese flavor. I don't think it would change my use of the flavor substantially. I'd like to apologize for being relatively hasty on this. Source: Reddit Category:Flavorah